


The Mayan Prophecy of 2012

by mm8



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, Apocalypse, Gen, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship, Workplace, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn Knapp-Shappey always has a fairly normal day. A little apocalypse won't get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mayan Prophecy of 2012

**Sunday 16 December 2012**

It's not every Sunday that Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, owner and CEO of My Jet Now Air gets to take a day off and simply relax. It's a pleasure that she hasn't seen often in the past few years. Yes, of course she's had days off, plenty of them. But Sundays? No. And Sundays are the best days off. The day seems brighter, more cheerful than any other day of the week. Everyone is lighter, happier. It is easier to get around supermarkets in the mornings since everyone is off at church. Afterwards, without any obligations, Carolyn can spend the rest of the day soaking in the tub or rotting her brain watching some telly, and no one is the wiser. Sundays are definitely the—

" _Mum_ , we can't fly on Friday!" 

Carolyn looks up from her spot on the sofa where she's reading a lovely romance novel with Snoopadoop curled up at her feet nibbling on a chew toy. "We can, Arthur, and we are." She studies her son, his frantic demeanor is unsettling. "Whatever is the matter?"

Arthur settles down beside her, taking a moment to rub Snoopadoop behind the ears. "We can't fly on Friday, Mum because we're all going to _die_! Take a look at this!" 

He hands her his tablet. It's open to a news article titled [Mayan apocalypse looms large in the week ahead](http://www.guardian.co.uk/science/2012/dec/16/mayan-apocalypse-looms-week-ahead). Carolyn skims the article with a deep frown set. "Arthur, this is ridiculous. The world is _not_ ending on Friday."

"No, there's more!" He shows her more evidence: articles videos, pictures, and books. "See, Mum! It's true! The world will end at midnight on Friday! The Mayans…" Arthur pauses. " _May_ -ans!" He laughs, head flown back. "You'd think if their name had the month of May in it they'd at least predict that the end of the world would be in May!"

"Arthur, my love," Carolyn attempts to soothe her son. "Didn't you read any of these articles or watch these videos? They all poke fun at this ludicrous notion that the world is ending on the 21st. The people who actually believe in this… this _prophecy_ look like loons."

"Mum," Arthur says in his serious voice. "The articles were paramount."

She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. Carolyn thought back to all the things she had prepared herself to discuss with her son: how to deal with bullies, why the sky wasn't green, how to write a cheque… the latter he still hadn't grasped… The pending apocalypse was not on her list of topics. 

"I'll just phone Martin and Douglas and tell them that the night flight to New York is cancel—"

"I'm sorry, but the Apocalypse wasn't on the wall chart."

**Thursday 20 December 2012**

"Why is Arthur lying in the middle of the aisle?"

Carolyn gazes up into Douglas' curious eyes. It's humiliating, it really is. "Arthur has taken to think that lying in the middle of the aisle taking up valuable room, in the recovery position will help him survive in the apocalypse."

Douglas' eyebrow quirks. "And the life jacket?"

"He thinks it will help—"

"It will!" Arthur's voice is muffled since his mouth is slightly covered by his arm and the life jacket.

"And," Douglas coughs. "The apocalypse?"

"The Mayan thing," she directs to her first officer. "20 seconds to go, idiot child," Carolyn tells her son.

They all stay silent and wait for the end of the world.

**21 Friday December 2012**

"And… it's gone past midnight," Douglas announces, clear amusement in his tone. "Arthur, you've officially survived the apocalypse."

Carolyn glares daggers at him.

"Oh, really?" Arthur bolts up from his position and leaps into the air. "Wow! I'll go make some coffee!"

Douglas and Carolyn watch as the steward glides away, still wearing the neon yellow life vest. 

"What would you do if you found out that you had just survived an apocalypse?" Douglas asks.

Carolyn glances up at him. "The same thing I always do. Run my company with an iron fist and make sure you lot do your job. Speaking of which…"

"Alright, alright." Douglas puts his hands up in defeat and heads back to the flight deck.

Carolyn smiles to herself.


End file.
